Knights of Lordain
|Row 4 title = Former Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Leadership|Row 5 info = Knight-Commander * Aldric Valamar High Inquisitor * ? Lord-Antiquarian * Maelynn Webb|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = }} Forged during the Second War by the Council of Southshore, the Knights of Lordain are soldiers of the Light, emboldened by the sacrifice of Lordain to defend their homeland of Lordaeron to their last breath. These Knights aided in the defence of Lordaeron, repelling the foul Orcish clans as they rampaged across the Northlands, and prevented any large-scale damage to their library at Southshore. Later aiding the council of paladins and priests who would discuss the creation of the Ashbringer, the Knights of Lordain would go on to house many more artefacts of the past. To better handle the acquisition of those relics, a few devoted knights formed the Reliquary of Lordain, the first of the order's divisions pledged to reclaim the many holy artefacts scattered throughout Azeroth. However, with the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath and the destruction of Lordaeron, the order would be shaken to its core. Its founder, Sir Nicholas Buzan would be slain by the rampaging undead alongside the legendary paladins, Uther the Lightbringer and Gavinrad the Dire. Seeing that their order would need to combat this ever-mounting threat, the second division was formed under the supervision of Sir Valamar the Fearless, Gavinrad's Vigil. Dedicated to restoring the lands of Lordaeron and defending its many holy-places, the paladins, priests, and militants of Gavinrad's Vigil are not hesitant to lay down their lives to uphold their order's sacred duty. The Knights of Lordain were not alone in their purpose, however. In the hillocks of Northern Lordaeron, the Scarlet Crusade operated quite similarly to the Southshore order. Originally, Sir Valamar offered their aid to the Crusade, but after seeing the extreme zealotry and severe paranoia the Knights retracted their offer, deciding it best to operate alongside the Grand Alliance. Valamar too feared that the Scarlet Crusade could infiltrate his order, and thus had the Azure Inquisition formed. Their duty was to seek out heretics within Lordaeron, and even the order, rebuking any Scarlet advances, as well as acting as the secretive fist of the Knight-Commander. With the dawning of a new age, the order began looking out into the open world for new members. Quite quickly the Knights adopted the use of the Arcane, expanding the Reliquary to now oversee magical use in the Northlands as well as the acquisition of magical heirlooms. The order also began adopting local militiamen from the Hillsbrad region, forming the Azure Fist, which in truth was little more than a rag-tag band of peasants with crude weaponry. OOC Information is an in-development project for the release of Classic World of Warcraft, where the order will be defending the lands of Lordaeron from their base of operations in Southshore. We are currently looking for dedicated roleplayers interested in making this guild a reality. If you are interested in restoring Lordaeron to its formal glory and smiting those wicked Scarlet heretics, send me a message on Discord or in-game at: GranCapitán#1163 - BattleTag Mercator#5240 - Discord Category:Lordaeronian Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Knights of Lordain